Diane, it's time
by Pepsfaithful
Summary: What is going to happen with their marriage after The Good Fight 2x8?
1. Chapter 1

Dear all McHart,

This is my first time writing a fanfiction.

I love reading many Mchart fanfictions. So, it's time to write my own and share with you.

I hope you all like it.

Remark**

English is not my mother language. I try my best to do it. If there's any grammar error, I am truly sorry you in advance.

 **This story happens after 2x8 of The Good Fight.**

Kurt was in Diane's office and looked at her for the last time. There she is 'the love of his life'. A woman whom he wanted to spend his entire life with. Today was the day that he would remember after he did something he knew that it would regret for the rest of his life.

Kurt had been reconsideration his this choice for 1 years after separation. He admitted that he felt bad with the affairs with Holly Westfall. He blamed himself for hurting her. Why he was so stupid to do something like that? He had Diane, the top and successful litigator in Chicago as his wife. Their marriage was perfect. He always thought their relationship was the best combination. They always had a difference opinions and lifestyle. These kind of things never against their love and relation. He loved her so much. He wanted to fix their marriage. Reunion with his wife, back to business of love was what he desired the most.

Unfortunately, there's one thing that changed his decision differently. After he saw her with a guy in her office, there's something between them. That guy was not her client, he was very sure because the way they talked, they must've known each other some times. All he knew now that the combination of hurt, betrayed, disappointed and sad were stuck inside him which he couldn't get them out. The picture of his beloved wife with that guy kept in his mind.

The uncleared of their marriage that filled with doubts became clearer and clearer that's made understood why she still denied him to move in with her after he requested last two weeks. He realized now that she moved on and started her new relationship by seeing another guy without him in her life anymore.

Why their marriage became like this?

Why she gave him up?

Why ?

"I can't take this anymore. I'm so sorry. I think it's about time that I have to do this." He closed his eyes before said and handed her an envelope. He already felt guilty and hate himself so much. It was so hard for him to do this. He thought that it's the only choice and too late to turn back time to fix what happened in the past.

Diane was happy to him again. She loved him visiting her in her office. She looked at him with curiosity. Why he said something weird?

"What's in this?" She looks nervous. Then, she opened the envelope and she saw a divorce paper. The one that she gave him after the Randell's Ponzi scheme. She noticed his signature , it made this document was completed and valid. She was shocked and her heart was crashing into millions of pieces. Her tears started to fall out.

"So, you want a divorce?" she asked him. Her voice was shaking and her eyes looked so hurt.

"I should do it a long time when you told me to."

He did not reply her yes or no. With calmed voice which he had gain all of his strength to control as much as possible. This was all he can tell to her right now. He didn't want to say anymore word

"But why now, Kurt?" Diane asked him back while she's staring his face. His reply made her hurt even more like he opened her left chest, drag her heart out and squeeze it. Diane asked because she wanted to know his real reason. She knew that he had been trying to reconcile with her for a year. She loved him and he loved her, they already knew. But, she still needed a space and time. Why he couldn't give her a little bit more?

"Goodbye, Diane" This was the hardest word for him to say and he couldn't stand in this room with her anymore. He wished to disappear now. Then, he walked out her office as fast as he could without turning his head to see her. He didn't want to change his decision. But, in his mind, it was difference he wanted to beg her on his knee to forgive him. He wanted her to give their marriage another he wanted to give her a passionately kiss and hold her tight endlessly.

Diane saw him leave her office and walked to an elevator. He walked inside and didn't even turn around to see her until the elevator door was closed. She still stunned by his word and felt numb. Closed her eyes for a few second was the only way she could handle right now. She didn't want to see him walk of her life forever. He's gone. Finally, it's him to gave her up even their marriage.

.

.

 **Their marriage should not be end like this.**

What do you think?

Ps. I posted it'yester and accidentally deleted it. I decide to recheck my spelling and add some content more.

I have a cute feedback from my first post. Thank you very much.

"I think kurt should divorced to Diane at this l like this novel and think you are great.- Guest"


	2. Chapter 2

**What do you think after you see the latest 2x11 episode trailer?**

 **I wish him say no to her.**

 **Here's come another chapter.**

A few minutes later, Lucca went inside Diane's office with. "Diane, I want to discuss with you about 's case. She didn't know what happened inside the room.

Diane gained back her conscious after the shocking announcement from her husband. She had to act normal and replied to Lucca "I'm sorry, Lucca I have to something else to do now. When I'm back, we will discuss later." She replied to Lucca and walked out of her office immediately. She wished she might see Kurt was still waiting for an elevator. No sign of him. She was very sure that he already downstairs.

Diane took out her phone from her to call him. "Please, pick up Kurt." But, He was not answered and the call straight to his voicemail. So, she had to hung up and went inside an elevator to meet her husband whom she might lost him forever. "Come on quickly"

Why he couldn't give her more time?

She almost ready to forgive him a chance but she had to postpone it after he lied to her about he still socialized with Holly Westfall; that bitch who ruined her marriage her trust in Kurt. She was ambushed in the court and she had to tried so hard acting as cool as cucumber. She didn't want to let the jury or anybody saw weak even her inside was already melt.

Diane's main reason not to hear his explanation or alibi is she really wanted to get more hurt. It's not good for her. She was not strong enough to take any more pain. Her appearance was tough, people always saw as a strong leading female. Her inside was not, she's just a normal woman. The more details reveal from him, the more she disappointed in him. She knew herself very well. That's why she had been avoiding him when he tried to explain to her.

Then, something slipped in her mind. Did he know about the affairs about her and Tully?  
She hoped this was the worst case. Maybe this is the reason why he had been acting so first time she slept with him was completely from drunk and microdosing. The second time, she admitted it was heal her angry and revenge. Why she didn't feel slightly better? She felt very bad and disgusting herself from doing something stupid like that. The guilty had been stuck with her until now. Why? Did Kurt feel his cheating the same way as her?

Her life at this moment was full with a lot of stress not only her marriage but also work and especially the threat from "Kill All Lawyer". She knew that it might happened to her someday. She needed him by her side all the time to support and cheer her up when she faced any problem.

Diane accepted that after their separation something in her life had been blank and it's his duty to fulfil the blank part. She didn't want to divorce him. She couldn't lose him forever. Their marriage should stay eternity. She would ask him to reconsider to continue their marriage. She loved him very much.

When the elevator reached downstairs and the door opened She hoped she might see him downstairs, it's too late. Kurt already in taxi and was leaving from her work building.

 **I hope you like it**

 **Ps. My English is not that good. You might find some incorrected grammar.**

 **Pepsfaithful**


End file.
